


Walking a Line

by DaddySatan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Famous, M/M, Stardom, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddySatan/pseuds/DaddySatan
Summary: I feel like D.Va goes through a lot with her being famous and working for Overwatch. Juggling her streams, personal life and missions, I feel like she struggles a bit with her mental health.Also there really isn't a lot of Mekanic fics and I wanted to help out with that ;)Also mostly centered around Mekanic but also some Pharmercy and some McHanzo and a bit of Ana and Rein 9don't know the ship name)





	1. Early Morning

Hana sighed as she pulled her headphones from her head. She loved streaming, don’t get her wrong, but she was starting to get tired of all the repetitive questions pushing her to give them private information. Sometimes it seemed like that was all she got.

 

_What’s your sexuality?_

 

_Who are you dating?_

 

_Where do you live?_

 

_Are you single?_

 

It annoyed her after a while, even more so when telling the same people over and over that she wasn’t going to share that information with people. She just didn’t see why people wanted to know every aspect of her life.

Popping the tab of another Nano Cola (she had tons of them from the sponsor deals), Hana took a long sip of the drink and checked the time.

 

_4:52am_

 

It was further into the night than she thought it was, and she had probably drank more Nano Cola than she had realized. Angela would develop organ failure just thinking about the amount of sugar and sodium she was drinking. She should probably stop, but she needed caffeine if she wanted some semblance of a sleep schedule outside of her streams.

Hana stretched and got up from her seat, staring at the door, debating whether she should go and get some food or not.

 

_Grrrrrrllllll_

 

Her stomach decided for her. She threw on another one of her sponsored hoodies, pretty much the only jackets she owned at this point, and moved out of her room. She stood in the dark for a few moments and waited for her eyes to adjust.

She made her way down the darkened Watchpoint corridor, eventually reaching the kitchen entrance. It was dimly lit, most likely by the early risers getting ready for the day. There were hushed voices talking behind the door, almost scared to break the serene silence of the early morning.

Hana quietly pushed the door open, moving straight to the fridge and searching through it. She pulled out the milk and then moved on to the pantry to find the cereal. She searched through, settling on Frosted Flakes. They weren’t overly sugary like the cereal she had been sent with the soda. After a while, eating only the sugary foods that came with her sponsorships got tiring and mundane.

She then moved to grab a bowl and prepared her cereal. Flakes then milk. Hana firmly believed that anyone who poured the milk in first was a  serial killer.

 

A _cereal killer_ one might say.

 

“Goodmorning, Hana.” She turned and saw Fareeha with a smile on her face and a light wave. Jack was doing the same.

“Morning guys.” Hana responded with a tired smile.

“What are you doing up? You usually don’t wake up until eight or nine.” Jack took a sip of his coffee.

“Long stream. Didn’t think it would last this long.” She responded tiredly. They both shook their heads and moved back to their conversation.

Hana just pushed passed them and moved into the empty dining hall. She sat down at the closest table and slowly ate her food. She didn’t know how long she was sitting there for, but the door was pushed open and a new body emerged from the kitchen with some food of their own. She looked at them, and all she could think was _wow, she’s tall_.

Granted, everyone was tall compared to her, but this girl was taller than she was used to. She was muscular too, at least in her legs. Her large hoodie hid her upper body but her short shorts made her legs pretty visible.

Although Hana was stuck on the girl’s height. The girl was physically attractive, cute freckles, red hair, and a pretty smile. Hana knew that the attraction she felt at that moment would probably change, after all she hadn’t known the girl long enough to hate her.

The girl smiled at her and moved forward. “Hi, I’m Brigitte!” She smiled more. Hana like the smile.

“Hey. I’m Hana.”

“I- ah - that’s a pretty name!” The girl - Brigitte - stumbled over her words with a nervous laughter.

“Thanks.” Through tired eyes, Hana gave a genuine smile. It was the first time someone had called her _name_ pretty. They had always tried to compliment her, trying to get something out of her. Brigitte seemed genuine, but one could never be too sure.

“Um, you probably get this a lot, but I’m kind of a fan. Could I maybe get your autograph?” Brigitte rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable! You don’t need to do it, I just thought it would be cool to have. Not that I like own you or something!”

Hana laughed. This girl was adorable. “This isn’t the worst place someone asked me. Reinhardt asked me before a mission.”

“Yeah! He told me about that!” Brigitte brightened.

“Did he tell you that at the orientation? Sorry if he’s a bit overbearing by the way.” Hana skipped the orientation. She didn’t want to deal with the new recruits.

“No, actually. He told me about it before then. He’s my mentor.” She smiled. “I’m used to the way he acts. Though Papa just seems to fuel it whenever they’re in the same room.”

“Papa?” Hana questioned.

“Torbjörn. He’s my father.” Brigitte chuckled at Hana’s dumbfounded expression.

“That thing gave birth to you? But you’re so tall! And pretty!” Hana suddenly yelled.

Brigitte nervously twirled some of long hair that fell from her head. “I get most of my looks from my mother.”

“Someone married him!?!”

“Hey, Papa is a good guy…” Brigitte trailed off.

“Yeah but he’s shorter than _me_ and he’s always in his workshop.”

“Well, my mother has a way of getting him to do things.” Brigitte shrugged.

Hana laughed. “She must be God then.”

“Pretty much.” They fell into a comfortable silence and nearly finished their breakfast.

Hana was the first to break the silence. “So what did you want me to autograph?”

“Oh, um… can you sign one of my shirts? I can grab it once I finish eating.” Brigitte offered.

Hana looked at Brigitte’s eggs and bacon, well half an egg and bacon grease, then back at Brigitte. “Yeah, sure.”

Brigitte pushed the rest of her egg into her mouth and they quickly cleaned their dishes and moved to the hall. They walked in silence, quickly reaching Brigitte’s quarters. She promptly slid in her room and moved back out, pulling a dark grey shirt with her. She handed them to Hana with a silver Sharpie, which Hana promptly took, only to look around with confusion. “What should I sign this on?”

“Um…” Brigitte looked around and saw nothing. “Here, just sign it on my back.”

“O-ok.” Hana placed the shirt flat on Brigitte’s back as she crouched low enough for Hana to be able to write on. Hana flicked the Sharpie up and down until she signed the shirt with her name and a little heart.

“Thank you!” Brigitte smiled and turned around quickly, scooping Hana’s small frame up in her arms.

Hana let out a high pitch yelp, causing Brigitte to stop and put her down. Hana already missed the hug. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize-”

“No, no.” Hana alleviated. “It’s alright. I just wasn’t ready for it.”

“Oh. Well, then sorry for not warning you.” Brigitte gave Hana a bright smile that nearly made her melt. It was like watching a happy puppy wag its tail.

“It’s totally fine. Just warn me next time you do it.”

“Next time?”


	2. Learning More About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet yeet mekamechanic is best

Time flew for Hana. Between missions and streaming, she hadn’t had a chance to see Brigitte again beyond the occasional passing in the halls. She didn’t notice while she was busy focusing on all the other things she was doing. Getting shoved head first into danger and barely scraping out without any major injuries took more out of her than she’d like to admit.

Hana hadn’t noticed she’d barely spoken to Brigitte in the past week until she was lying in bed at the day’s end, shooting for the slightest wink of sleep. She wanted to talk to Brigitte. Even though their conversations thus far weren’t the easiest, she enjoyed the taller woman’s company. Maybe it was because she didn’t know Brigitte well enough to dislike her, or perhaps the opposite was true about that girl.

Either way Hana knew she’d have the next day to spend time with her.

And that's exactly what she did. The following morning she sought out the girl, finding her tinkering with some things in the large workshop their Watchpoint had provided.

Hana considered herself outgoing. She really did. She was used to getting attention and talking to people, but for some reason she was at a loss for words at how she should start up a conversation. “Hey Hana!”

Hana was surprised she didn’t have to start up the conversation, but it’s not as though she wasn’t grateful. “H-hey Brigitte!” She hated herself for stumbling over her words. “What are you doing there?”

“I’m just tinkering with my mace.” Brigitte chuckled and lifted up a very heavy-looking weapon like it was nothing.

“Your mace?”

“Yeah, the weapon that I’ll be fighting with on missions.” She smiled her huge, puppy-dog smile and Hana nearly doubled over. That smile was something Hana had began to think about throughout the time they’d been apart, even coming to adore it.

“That's - what did you fix on it?” Hana didn’t know much about weapons like that. She knew her way inside and out of her Meka no problem, but she had no idea what went on with a weapon that seemed  _ archaic _ compared to what they had now.

“I didn’t really fix anything. I just added an extra function. See?” Brigitte, with reckless abandon, flung the end of her mace across the room. It connected with a pile of scrap metal, causing the entire thing to collapse on itself. Brigitte immediately freaked out. “Oh, jeez! Papa is gonna kill me!”

Hana gave a small startled yelp then turned to Brigitte. “Brigitte, calm down!” The taller girl obeyed and gazed at Hana with panic written all over her face. “Let’s just clean it up and pretend like nothing happened. It’ll work. I do it all the time.”

“O-okay. I guess.”

So that’s exactly what they did. Sprinkling in a bit of small talk along with it, they managed to get every piece of metal back into its original place. They continued to make easy conversation after, eventually pushing past lunch and easily into dinnertime. The only alert they received arose from Brigitte’s stomach growling rather loudly. She averted her gaze, her ears visibly burning. Hana giggled.  “Looks like we’re getting lunch.” She checked her watch. “Or dinner.”

“It’s already dinner time!?!” Brigitte gasped.

“Yeah. We’d better hurry. If we’re not there soon there won’t be much food left-ooAGH!” Hana suddenly felt a larger hand engulf her wrist and dragging her out the room at a pace much faster than she was used to. “Brigitte! I can’t run that fast!”

“Wait, come here.” Brigitte suddenly stopped, sweeping A reasonably exhausted Hana off the ground and into her arms, subsequently bolting down the corridor at an even faster pace than they had gone before. In no time, the two of them reached the mess hall. Only when they had actually burst through the doors had Brigitte let Hana down. With a dazed stare, she watched Brigitte pick up a tray and layer some of the food Reinhardt and Ana had made for everyone in the building, it being their turn to cook. Brigitte looked back at Hana with a curious stare. “Are you alright?”

Hana quickly shook the shock from her face and nodded, following suit of the taller girl. “Y-yeah. I just wasn’t ready for it.”

“O-Oh! Right, sorry!” Brigitte tried to amend. “I forgot to tell you.”

“It’s fine. Really.” Hana smiled weakly as they found a seat in the mildly crowded cafeterium, rather close to where Angela and Fareeha had chosen to sit.

“ _ Habibti _ , all I’m saying is that only true tops can draw a perfect circle!” Fareeha argued.

“However,  _ Schätzli _ , you are unable to perform this feat.” Angela retorted.

“I never said I was a top! I’m a  _ switch _ ! There’s a difference!” 

“ _ Which means _ that you could draw half a perfect circle.”

“That’s not how it works! Switches can’t draw perfect circles, however, we can easily hold the intense stare of a top.” Fareeha groaned loudly.

“What are you guys even talking about?” Hana questioned. She didn’t really need to ask, she’d been alive long enough to know what a top, bottom, and switch are, She just wanted them to stop talking about their sex life.

“Nothing, dear.” Angela smiled and Fareeha looked away, embarrassed. They both quickly finished their meals, moving out of the room together.

“What’s with them?” Brigitte asked nervously.

“They’re ‘together’.” Hana made air quotes around  _ together _ . “They’re technically not dating because it’s  _ technically  _ not allowed, but no one really cares. As long as you don’t outright say it, nothing’s happening. There are a few couples here, but nobody actually calls them  _ couples _ .”

“So who  _ is _ paired up.” Brigitte still looked like a fish out of water. Hana thought it was adorable.

“Ana and Reinhardt.” Hana counted on her fingers. “Jesse and Hanzo. Angela and Fareeha. There are a few others we’re vaguely aware exist, but nobody’s sure. So I can’t say for certain.”

“Oh. What about you?” Brigitte rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

“No, I’m not. No one here is really in my age range.”

“Well what is your age range?”

“Around my age. 18-ish to 22 or so.” Hana shrugged.

“O-oh! That’s cool. Definitely cool…” Brigitte trailed off, fiddling nervously with her meal. 

“What about you?”

“A-ah! Same, I guess.” She said quietly. “Not like I’m copying you! Or hitting on you - I just - I -”

“Brigitte, relax. I don’t think you’re hitting on me. Or copying me. I’m not the only 19-year old on the planet.” Hana smiled at the way Brigitte blushed. She really liked that pink color.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no soul. I sold it so I could pay for a new bass after I accidentally broke my old one. No I onlky have 60 bucks left

**Author's Note:**

> What's up Gaymers! I got prep for finals the next few weeks + the actual finals so posting will be a bit scarce for now.


End file.
